mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisy
Not to be confused with Lavender Bloom. Angélica Santos (Brazilian Portuguese, S2E12) Ioana Dagău (Romanian) |headercolor = #ffa1ff |headerfontcolor = #D1EB94}} Daisy is a female Earth pony with a pale magenta coat, lime mane, emerald green eyes, and a cutie mark of two daisies. She is called Flower Wishes in some merchandise. Design and development Daisy is almost completely identical to Lavender Bloom except for a slightly different mane style. She also shares her design with Golden Harvest and her tail style with Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine. The names "Daisy" and "Flower Wishes" were previously used respectively for a G1 Earth pony filly and for a G3 Earth pony mare. Depiction in the series Season one Daisy is commonly featured as a background pony, sometimes more prominently than other background ponies. During running sequences, her mane style changes to resemble Berryshine and Cherry Berry's, and her eye color changes to an olive green. She is often seen and heard alongside Rose and Lily Valley. In the episode The Ticket Master, she offers Twilight Sparkle some aid in gardening, as a favor to earn her spare ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala. She runs inside her herb shop with Lily when Zecora appears in Bridle Gossip, after which Twilight Sparkle knocks on the door and says they need to talk, mentioning Daisy's name for the first time. In the episode Winter Wrap Up, Daisy appears as a member of the plant team at first, but then switches to the animal team briefly before switching back once the song begins. A duplicate of her appears late in the song as part of the animal team. Later in the episode, in the ice-carving scene, she is part of the weather team. In Fall Weather Friends, she participates in the Running of the Leaves, but her number is obscured. In Over a Barrel, she is a resident of Appleloosa, wearing a brown creased cowpony hat. Season two Daisy also makes solo appearances in The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Hearth's Warming Eve, and Family Appreciation Day, during the last of which she is seen running a stall that sells saucepans although after that scene she is seen out of the stall. In The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, she is seen in the background during the Flim Flam Brothers Song and in the cider queue (several times in front of Rainbow Dash, and once behind her). Season three In The Crystal Empire - Part 1, she walks through Canterlot during The Failure Song; her coat is periwinkle in this appearance rather than pale magenta. In Magic Duel, she is shown in Trixie's flashback, mocking her after the Ursa Minor incident in Boast Busters. She is present at both magic duels between Twilight and Trixie. When Trixie sends a cart into the air she runs away, and after the second duel she cheers happily along with the rest of the town when Twilight wins. She is later present in the crowd when Twilight performs her magic for the ambassadors from Saddle Arabia. In Spike at Your Service she appears in the background laughing with Sunshower Raindrops. In Just for Sidekicks she is seen in the train and at the train station. In Magical Mystery Cure she is in the background multiple times. Season four In Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, Daisy appears at the beginning of the episode at the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. Later in the episode, she runs from the plunderseeds as they grow all over Ponyville. In the following episode, Daisy watches the Summer Sun Celebration. In Flight to the Finish, Daisy stands as part of the crowd at the Crystal Empire. In Power Ponies, Daisy runs from The Mane-iac in Maretropolis. Daisy walks alongside "Written Script" in Rainbow Falls. Later in the episode, she watches Rainbow Dash fake her injury. In Pinkie Pride, Daisy takes part in the party in Appleloosa. She then appears as part of the crowds gathered throughout Pinkie the Party Planner, The Super Duper Party Pony, The Goof Off, and Make a Wish. In Simple Ways, Daisy appears at the Ponyville Days Festival announcement. Later, she looks at Rarity at the train station. In Filli Vanilli, she stands next to Sweetie Drops as Cheerilee faints. Later, she cheers for Fluttershy's performance. Daisy also appears in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies. In For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Daisy appears throughout the Cutie Mark Crusaders' performance. Later, she appears in Sweetie Belle's dream. In Leap of Faith, Daisy and a duplicate walk toward and watch Flim and Flam. In Trade Ya!, she appears. In Inspiration Manifestation, she appears at the Foal and Filly Fair In Equestria Games, she appears in different parts of the crowd between shots. She later appears outside the stadium and when the cloud descends upon it. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, she watches Discord on stage and is later captured by him in Appleloosa. Season five In Bloom & Gloom, Daisy and Diamond Mint run past Apple Bloom because of a twittermite infestation. She enjoys wintertime with Cherry Berry and Caramel in Tanks for the Memories, has a speaking role in Slice of Life, appears at the Grand Equestria Pony Summit in Princess Spike, appears in Ponyville and Dodge Junction in Party Pooped, appears in Ponyville's shared dream in Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?, appears during Rules of Rarity in Canterlot Boutique, watches the Sisterhooves Social in Brotherhooves Social, appears in town during We'll Make Our Mark in Crusaders of the Lost Mark, and appears in The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows, talking to Goldengrape and Lily Valley, and later at the school party where Pinkie Pie is making balloon animals. She appears in the final group shot during Friends Are Always There For You in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2. Season six .]] Daisy appears with Goldengrape at Manehattan in The Gift of the Maud Pie, at Tender Taps' dance recital in On Your Marks, in the audience at Trixie's magic show in No Second Prances, celebrating Hearth's Warming Eve in A Hearth's Warming Tail, at the Ponyville Day Spa in Applejack's "Day" Off, watching the Applewood Derby in The Cart Before the Ponies, pretending to be a zom-pony in 28 Pranks Later, as a buckball fan in Buckball Season, and watching Gabby play baseball in The Fault in Our Cutie Marks. Season seven Daisy appears at the medal ceremony in Celestial Advice, at the Ponyville Cafe in A Flurry of Emotions, watching the Wonderbolts Showcase in Parental Glideance, running a flower stand with Lily Valley and Rose in It Isn't the Mane Thing About You, and at Pinkie Pie's pie-eating party in Secrets and Pies. Season eight Daisy has a brief speaking role in Yakity-Sax. ''Best Gift Ever'' In the hour-long special My Little Pony Best Gift Ever, Daisy appears wrapping gifts with Lily Valley and Rose during One More Day. Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from videos available online. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Daisy makes a brief appearance at the very beginning of ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, standing next to a Pegasus from Suited For Success, The Best Night Ever, A Friend in Deed, and Pinkie Pride at the Crystal Empire train station. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Daisy is one of many ponies seen in the establishing shot of Ponyville in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Daisy makes a cameo appearance standing outside Ponyville town hall in the first dimensional rift opened by Midnight Sparkle. Depiction in ''My Little Pony The Movie Daisy appears in My Little Pony The Movie in the opening shot of Canterlot, during Songbird Serenade's arrival, and during the song Rainbow. Appearances with Rose and Lily Valley .]] The three appear together in Applebuck Season, Bridle Gossip, and The Cutie Pox. In Applebuck Season, they react during and to the aftermath of the bunny stampede. In Bridle Gossip, they react to Zecora entering town with the main characters. In The Cutie Pox, they react to Apple Bloom's strange symptoms, letting out sighs of relief when Spike dismisses their claims of the cause. Rose and Daisy appear in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 at different places in the cider queue. In Apple Bloom's imagined apocalyptic Ponyville in Hearts and Hooves Day, an emaciated Lily Valley runs around in a panic wearing a dunce hat, while Rose cries out in despair atop a roof, next to Berryshine. In A Friend in Deed, all three of them appear briefly in the crowd Pinkie Pie addresses concerning Cranky Doodle Donkey's need for a toupee. All three ponies appear in Putting Your Hoof Down at Iron Will's motivational seminar. The three appear again briefly reading the paper, but Rose can be seen only briefly since it zooms past her. Daisy and Lily Valley appear in One Bad Apple. In Slice of Life, they react to news that they need to put flower arrangements for Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda's wedding a day early, and later when they see a zinnia with its stem snapped. The flower ponies appear selling flowers for Mares' Day in It Isn't the Mane Thing About You, one of the few times they do not overreact to anything. Other depictions IDW comics Daisy appears on page 2, page 17, page 4, pages 2, 3, and 8, pages 2, 6, and 7, and pages 10-11. My Little Pony (mobile game) Daisy is a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game. Her in-game description states, "Daisy's an earth pony with green eyes, green hair and a heart of gold!" Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Daisy appears in episodes 7, Hearth's Warming Eve, and 8, Land of Harmony. Merchandise A mini-figure toy named Flower Wishes was released as part of the first wave of mystery packs in November 2010 and as part of the Toys "R" Us exclusive Friendship Celebration Collection in mid-2012. The toy uses the Pinkie Pie mold, but features Daisy's color scheme and cutie mark, despite not having the same name. According to the European mystery pack collector card, Flower Wishes "grows a garden". The Australia/U.S. mystery pack collector card has a longer description and reads, "FLOWER WISHES has a beautiful garden. She grows flowers in every color of the rainbow!" The Friendship Celebration Collection toy package has a different description and reads, "BLOSSOMFORTH and FLOWER WISHES have a tea party for two!" A Playful Ponies brushable toy of Flower Wishes was displayed at Hasbro's stand at Toy Fair 2012 and at Comic Con 2012 and released as part of a Toys "R" Us exclusive boxset, the Friendship Is Magic Favorite Collection Featuring Nightmare Moon, in mid-2012. A second Flower Wishes mini-figure toy and collector card pair is part of the eighth wave of mystery packs. According to this collector card, "FLOWER WISHES grows flowers in every color of the rainbow!" A third Flower Wishes mini-figure toy and collector card pair is part of the tenth wave of mystery packs, which has been displayed at the 2014 American International Toy Fair. This collector card uses the same description as the previous collector card. A Flower Wishes mini-figure toy and collector card pair is part of the twelfth wave of mystery packs. Cutie Mark Magic toys include another Playful Ponies brushable of Flower Wishes. This toy depicts her as a Pegasus, while its packaging depicts her as an Earth pony with the same design as in the show. Daisy, along with Rose and Lily Valley, appear together on the Comic Con 2011 and Season 2 posters. On the Comic Con 2011 poster, they are above the cockatrice, staring down at it apprehensively. Quotes The Ticket Master :Pinkie Pie: Oh, you didn't know? Twilight has an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala! :Ponies, in unison: The Grand Galloping Gala? :Have I ever told you how much I love your mane? :I'll wash your dishes. :Daisy: Would you like any help with your gardening? :Shoeshine: I have a cartload of extra carrots. Applebuck Season :Rose: The horror, the horror. :Lily Valley: It was awful. :Daisy: A disaster. A horrible, horrible disaster. :Lily Valley: Our gardens, destroyed. :Rose: Every last flower, devoured. :Daisy: By... by... THEM! Bridle Gossip :Daisy: Look Rose! How awful! :Rose: The wicked enchantress has cursed them all. :Lily Valley: The horror, the horror! The Cutie Pox :Lily Valley: She's cursed! :Rose: Hexed! :Daisy: Enchanted! The Mysterious Mare Do Well :Pony: Holy turnips, that pony came outta nowhere! :Daisy: I've never seen such bravery in all my life! Family Appreciation Day :Granny Smith: They don't make 'em like they used to. chomp :Daisy: Hey! You bite it, you buy it! A Friend in Deed :Daisy: Toupee? :Lily Valley: Toupee? Slice of Life :Lily Valley: You want Matilda's arrangements... today?! :Daisy: This is awful! :Rose: The horror, the horror! :Lily Valley: gasps Look, girls! A broken stem on one of the zinnias! :Daisy: Whaaat?! :Rose: Oh, the horror, the horror! Yakity-Sax :Daisy: Top of the morning to ya! Gallery See also * * * *Characters with a similar name: Dainty Daisy, Daisy Chain, Daisy Dreams, DaisyJo, Gloriosa Daisy, Maudileena Daisy Pie, Meadow Flower, Rainbow Wishes, Ribbon Wishes, Skywishes, Sunflower, Temperance Flowerdew, Wallflower Blush, and Yellow Daisy. References de:Daisy es:Daisy gl:Daisy pl:Daisy pt:Daisy ru:Дейзи Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Background characters